


From Eden

by Red_Trickster



Series: abstractions [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, non-standart language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Trickster/pseuds/Red_Trickster
Summary: Хочу жить в мире вечной осени.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам kings of leon - closer.

Хруст сухих листьев под колесами — приятно слуху. Автобусы дальнего следования навевают странные мысли. Странные «если».  
Как: если ехать достаточно долго, укладываясь в график; обгоняя время, обгоняя закаты, рассветы и «где ты?», можно навечно остаться в мире, покрытым всеми оттенками золотого. И красного. Прекрасно же.  
  
Бесконечная осень. Бесконечная смерть. Бесконечная вечность.  
  
 _Следующая остановка — конечная._  
  
Не для него.   
  
Путь так далек, и все в том же духе. Такао отмечает свои дороги на карте крестами, буквами. Губами — местами. Чтобы не забыть, но и случайно не вспомнить.   
Потому что преследуют моменты прошлого, моменты общего, и легче легкого — заблудиться, потеряться в сезонных осадках. Догадках, что все напрасно. А так хочется в осень.   
  
Телефон отключен и автоответчик не работает. Он меняет локации, гостиницы, и батарейки в фотоаппарате — снова кончились. Все это путешествие — одно сплошное противоречие. А новый автобус уже видно отсюда, пора в следующий город как-там-его-название? Где-то посреди осеннего из ниоткуда в никуда. Что-то слишком Эдем — на восток и через перекресток. Маршрут подходящий, разве нет?   
И храни его Абеона.  
  
  
  
Запивать анальгетики алкогольным — невольно. Больно, потому что. Внутри. А еще опасно. Он со всем этим путешествием — совсем. Окончательно.   
На полу дешевого номера.  
  
И тянет  _обратно_  — к лету.  
  
Туда, где зелень в имени и запах апельсинов. Период муссонов в настроении, поведении, и штиль в отношениях.   
Дурные поступки, проступки — общие. Пойти на уступку? Нет, к черту все,  _они_  слишком разные.   
  
Ведь Такао же так любит осень. Да он и сам осень, очевидно, нет?  
Они разные.  
  
 _Кого ты обманываешь?_  
Господи.  
  
  


Мы все сами испортили.

  
  
  
И вроде задуматься бы, от чего он бежит. От чего о́тчего дома не видел, месяцы, кажется. От чего телефон отключен и автоответчик не работает. От чего теперь осень — скорее болезнь. И мысль: Думаешь ли ты обо мне? Где я сейчас?  
Мне тебя не хватает.  
  
Кажется, мы оба виноваты, а?  
  
Осознание. Переосмысление — с существенным промедлением.  
В этом пустом городе он на холодной земле — лежачий протест на проезжей части, потому что мысли в голове — на части и пазлы. Очень своевременно.   
  
 _Нас еще можно спасти? Пустишь назад, в свое лето?_  
  
В телефоне куча пропущенных и всего одно слово: «возвращайся». Господи, боже мой.  
  
Постарайся справиться с этим достойно, впереди долгий путь. Чтобы оставить позади километры отрицания и терзаний — без сожалений. Ведь дороги долгие и дорогие, а новый автобус уже видно отсюда.  
  
Другие находят путь домой по карте звездного неба, родной путеводной. Безусловно. Такао всегда приводила назад карта бледных веснушек в созвездии Рака на чужих плечах. И в словах — власть всей вселенной.   
Он приползет назад из Эдема, чтобы ждать у дверей. С отросшими волосами, растрепанными чувствами, заваленным горизонтом на странных фото, и пылью дорог на ботинках. Скажет:  
  
— Я припозднился, прости?  
 _Пусти._  
  
И он пустит. И отпустит. Грехи.  
Так все и будет. Пока опять не потянет — в вечную осень. Уж очень.  
  
А автобус все движется с запада — к востоку от рая. Путь так далек.  
И храни его Адиона.

**Author's Note:**

> Абеона - в римской мифологии считалась покровительницей покидающих родной дом. Кроме защиты путников, она также оберегала первые шаги маленьких детей. Ее помощницей выступала Адиона.
> 
> Адиона - помощница и подруга Абеоны; ее называли богиней безопасного возвращения. Вдвоем они хранят странствующих на протяжении всего пути: Абеона во время отъезда, а Адиона – когда они решают отправиться домой.


End file.
